


Snow Fort

by ickyx



Series: Mine Forever Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Luke, Kylo shows up later don't worry, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pseudo Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Snow, Sick Luke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the Starkiller base, Emperor Hux plans a day to spend with his consort out on the planet's snowy surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216325) by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). 



> This fic is based off of fat_fish_in_space's series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/430843  
> I really enjoyed the AU and wanted to add something to it. ;^)  
> Please enjoy. Not beta'd.

The quarters of Emperor Hux were always set to be precisely 75 degrees fahrenheit. He personally found the temperature to be very soothing. Not too hot, but warm enough as a comparison to the Starkiller’s icy climate.

Brendol Hux had just recently returned from some time spent on the _Finalizer_. While away he truly forgot about just how beautiful the snow residing around his home really was. Upon landing on the planet he took some time to stare out into the forests that surrounded the base, all covered in a nice new layer of snow. He thought the scenery was quite beautiful, and decided he could spend hours looking at it. This was until he was hit with a sudden desire to visit his quarters as quickly as possible, avoiding any officers or Stormtroopers that would get in his way. He wanted to see his beloved consort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrived outside of the room’s blast door, he removed his hat and smoothed down his already perfectly controlled ginger hair. He tucked the hat underneath his arm and took a breath. He opened his door, no longer being able to wait to see how his darling Luke had been. Upon entering, he was faced with the seductive look of Luke laying on a couch residing in their quarters sitting area. Luke, who was probably curled up at the beginning of his nap, was now stretched out onto one of the sofas. His shirt had ridden up revealing a sliver of his bare lower stomach. Across his collarbones he wore lovely gold jewelry, which matched the young Jedi’s shock collar and bracelets so well. Upon his head sat a thin gold circlet, adorned with blue gems. Soft sleep shorts sat low on his hips with the bottom hem only reaching the tops of his thighs. All and all, Luke looked as good as the day Hux had left him for his little trip.

While Hux couldn’t deny the boy looked so delicious laying there, just basking in the UV lights of the room, he was also quite frustrated that Luke wasn’t awake to welcome his Emperor home. During his entire time on the _Finalizer_ , Hux had pleasured himself to the idea of entering his room on the Starkiller base to find Luke on his knees, ready to take Hux with his mouth right there. There was also an idea of Luke pleasuring himself on the bed, begging for Hux to help him, telling the Emperor how much he missed him and that he couldn’t cum without his help.

Hux's frustration faded as he slowly walked over to his sleeping Luke and began to stroke his hair. He did this just until he found his consort begin to stir. Hux then sat down and waited for Luke to wake. 

Luke blinked his eyes open to get a good look at Hux. His face first paled, then a blush spread across his cheeks, partly because he was embarrassed about sleeping in so late, but mostly because of just how harshly Hux was staring at him. 

“Welcome back your highness. I hope your trip to the _Finalizer_ was successful.” 

Hux could hear the sleepiness within Luke’s voice. He just smiled and nodded. “It was. Thank you. I missed you so much.”

With that he leaned in and began to smell Luke’s hair. Oh god how he missed that smell. So fresh and clean, Hux had never smelled anything better. He slowly began to wrap an arm around his consort, pulling him flush to his body. He began to pepper kisses to Luke’s neck, waiting for him to moan and react like he usually did. When there was nothing, a slight anger was boiling within him. Was his actions getting boring and predictable. He didn’t want to bore his beloved.

“You know Luke I was thinking we could do something ‘fun’ today.” Hux said as he stopped sucking on Luke’s neck, right above his collar.

“Fun?” Luke asked with raised eyebrows while extending his neck so the Emperor could get better access to the exposed flesh.

Hux smirked. He knew that Luke had to obey his every demand, but it was always so much better when Luke actually seemed willing to do something.

“Yes fun. I was thinking we could spend a romantic day out in the snow. Just the two of us. I have yet to show you the beauty of the wonderful planet I have chosen as a base.”

He wouldn’t of admitted it, but Luke had almost forgotten he was on a military base. Being stuck in the former general’s quarters all day left Luke to forget where he was, and what he was doing. Occasionally Hux would take him out of the quarters to fuck him while he sat on his throne, or he would take him to meetings where Luke had to shamefully sit on the taller mans lap like a child, or even more rare, take him to other planets, showing off his beauty to other high officials. In the end, Luke didn’t know what to think about leaving the quarters with Hux at this moment. He would love to get out and get some fresh air, but he didn’t want to remind himself that he was basically on a giant icy version of a more powerful Death Star.

Grimacing, Luke just nodded. “Anything his highness wants.”

That is what Hux wanted to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while for Hux to decide on what he wanted Luke to wear. Sure they were only to be seen by those lower than the two, Hux still wanted his consort to scream royalty. Hux himself was torn with placing Luke in a long flowing coat, surrounded by fur and gems, or with putting him into one of the Emperor’s coats, showing off who he belonged to. He spent time holding up each garment, seeing how they would look compared to Luke's gorgeous baby blue eyes and soft blonde hair. 

By the time they did leave, Luke was walking in a long grey overcoat with a black fur trim and shiny gold buttons. The coat was pulled in at his waist with a belt. He was instructed to remove his extra gold jewelry, but still donning the usual gold collar, bracelets and anklets. The anklets could not be seen however, as they were covered by tall leather boots. It was rare for Hux to allow his consort to wear shoes, so Luke was overjoyed when Hux handed him the pair. Under the coat he wore a simple black turtleneck top, to keep his neck warm, along with black trousers. The look was overall completed with a pair of leather gloves, matching the ones that Hux always seemed to wear and a black fur cap. In the Emperor’s eyes, Luke looked royal yet powerful. 

Together they walked down the corridors of the base, hand in hand. Hux loved to hold his consort’s hand when they walked around. He felt so powerful holding Luke’s small hand within his large one. Also having Luke so close to him, always touching, made Hux’s heart flutter. The way that not even a Stormtrooper making his way down the same corridor couldn’t separate them.  Luke on the other hand hated it. Hux’s grasp was strong and he was never afraid to pull Luke along. 

His hands were beginning to sweat underneath the hot leather gloves. 

While walking, Luke wondered why the two of them were not being accompanied by Stormtroopers or some type of guards. He knew Hux felt safe within the buildings that resided on the base, but once he was in the out and open, he was usually followed around by two or three Stormtroopers for protection purposes. Luke wondered if Hux was actually going to make this day of just the two of them. Alone and romantic.

Once they had reached a door separating the two from the icy outside to the pleasantly warm inside, Hux gripped Luke’s shoulder and turned the younger male toward him. Hux, as always, smiled his horrible sickeningly fake sweet smile and kissed Luke. The kiss was hard and demanding, but Luke knew better and just submitted. Then together they walked out into the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hux was joyous to see that once the blast door was opened, that a fresh new wave of snow was falling from the sky. He quickly looked to Luke to see what his reaction to the small substance as it cascaded down from above would be. He knew the Jedi was from a desert planet and wondered if he had ever gotten to enjoy snow in such a peaceful way. Luke looked up to the sky for a brief second then turned to Hux, waiting for them to go. Hux scowled and pulled Luke along to walk through the powdery downfall.

They walked and walked and walked. The sound of snow being crushed by heavy boots being the only thing heard. They had past a training facility a while ago where they stopped so Hux could show Luke how powerful his soldiers were. Captain Phasma stood tall in front of the bare Stormtroopers, blaster in hand, ready to kill if necessary. This made Luke nervous.

“Isn’t it marvelous Luke. All these soldiers. All this power”

“Yes Hux. So much power” Luke agreed. He knew better. Just go along with whatever he says. Make sure he’s happy.

Finally they had made it to a more forest covered area of the planet. The sounds of small birds and animals could be heard scurrying around, but Luke had yet to see one.  Luke had to admit, this area of the planet looked a lot nicer than that which was covered in buildings, facilities, and of course the large super weapon that could destroy entire star systems.

Luke’s face was beginning to get rather cold since it was the only thing not covered in fabric. His cheeks turning more and more pink as the continued on their journey. The more Luke walked, the more he began to pant, his breath coming out in visible bursts. 

Hux continued to tug his consort along until he found what he was looking for. A large grand black bark tree. The pines coming out of the top were covered in snow. Hux leaned against said tree and pulled Luke into his chest. Luke stumbled forward, tripping over the snow beneath him. Seconds later his chin was grabbed by Hux’s now cold leather grip and made to look upward into Hux’s green stare. All hope for a nice romantic outing was lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hux had leaned down and began to blow his hot breath into Luke’s ear. The strong difference of their cold surroundings to the hot air made Luke shiver. Hux’s hands began to slope down his consort’s body till they reached his ass. He began to grope the flesh there watching as Luke slightly moaned, closing his eyes. His mouth was covered by Hux’s with a swift move, starting a hot and heavy make-out session. 

Luke was getting quite accustomed to the harsh petting he was enduring when quickly he felt two hands meet his shoulders. Before he could open his eyes, Hux was pushing Luke down onto his knees.

Luke knew he shouldn’t resist, but his shaking legs were refusing to go down. Luke’s eyes opened and traveled to the ground where he saw the piles of snow. He knew they would freeze his legs. Hux only started to push down harder as Luke resisted, leading to Luke plopping down onto his knees. The cold snow began to seep through the poor kid’s pants, soaking his legs. Luke could only whimper as he watched Hux unbuckle his pants and remove his flaccid member. He slowly began to stroke himself when he quickly grabbed Luke’s face. The cold air surrounding them made Hux’s cock almost tingle, he suddenly needed his dick to be warmed.

He pushed and prodded at Luke’s cheeks to make him open his mouth. Luke quickly took as much of Hux’s member into his mouth. Hux released a sigh as warmth filled the entire lower half of his body. Luke was quick to sloppily take down all of Hux, feeling his nose tickle into ginger pubic hair. 

Luke looked up to see Hux’s head tilted back, hitting the tree. Right before Luke was to return his eyes to what he should be focusing on, Hux looked down, his mouth ajar moved into a smirk.

“I have been gone so long, I forgot about how wonderful your mouth could be” He panted out. He couldn’t believe how close he was already, just from simply putting his cock within the confines of his consort’s mouth. 

Hux quickly pulled Luke up, scared that he was going to cum too soon. Luke’s mouth popped off Hux’s dick as he scrambled to his feet. At this point his whole pants and some of his coat were soaking wet from the melted snow. A panting Luke looked up to Hux to see what he wanted to do next. He didn’t have to wait long as Hux grabbed Luke’s arms. 

“Bend over. Pants down.” 

Luke shivered at the command, but did as he was told, presenting his bare ass, pants pooled around his ankles, while leaning a hand on the tree to support his shaking legs. Luke felt cold all over. His teeth were chattering and he could feel snowflakes sitting on his eyelashes. All of a sudden the cold feeling deepened as he felt something freezing penetrate him. He turned his head around to see Hux squatting down, his face buried into Luke’s pale ass. Hux looked up at his consort and smirked. He pulled away for a second to breath. 

“I put some fresh snow in my mouth, I hope you like the sensation” Hux spat.

Luke didn’t. It was cold. He was just so cold. He was shivering so much as Hux continued to prepare Luke. Hux sighed and gripped Luke’s hips to try and keep them straight. He was holding him so tight Luke swore that even through Hux’s thick leather gloves, he felt his nails pierce his skin.

“Hold still sweetheart. I would hate to hurt you.” With that Hux stood up and straightened his back. By now, his dick had lost some of his hardness from the cold wind surrounding them. He couldn’t take it any longer, and went straight to ramming into the shivering and sniffling Luke.

“Oh god I missed your mouth, but this. This is what I truly missed.”

Hux’s tempo was harsh and fast. He pounded into Luke at his full strength. The smaller male moaned out loud, his eyes closed and his head down. At least the coldness was helping to numb some of the pain caused by such a horrible attempt to prepare him.

Then he heard Hux chuckle.  “Look over there sweetheart.”

Luke looked up. He wish he didn’t. His already flushed face was now a shade darker as he saw a few Stormtroopers walking into their direction. They quickly stopped when they saw, and heard, the couple fucking away. Luke let out a shameful whimper as Hux hit his prostate. The two Stormtroopers stared and whispered to each other. 

Hux was letting out growls, acting so primal, too primal for an Emperor. “They know they could never touch you. Never ever. Mine. Only mine. Mine to fuck. Mine to Touch. . . .Fuck. . . .Mine Luke.”

Luke was grateful when he noticed that the two Stormtroopers were leaving in a rush, probably scared to see how it would turn out if they stayed to watch. Meanwhile, Hux’s  thrusts were getting more sloppy and spastic, meaning his orgasm was approaching. Luke was thankful for this as his arm supporting himself on the tree was getting tired, sore and oh so cold. 

With a few more thrusts, Hux came deep within his consort. Luke let out a series of loud moans as Hux stroked him to completion. The feeling of Hux’s cold leather gloves on his dick was definitely a new experience. 

There the two of them were, panting, cold and sated. Luke quickly pulled up his snow soaked pants and adjusted them. He fixed his coat and wrapped his arms around himself, trying anything to get a little more warm. Hux quickly adjusted himself back into his pants, and fixed his coat. He then turned to Luke and smiled. 

“How about we go back inside now and warm up.”

Luke could only nod, scared if he opened his mouth only the sound of chattering teeth would come out. Hux quickly grabbed Luke’s hand as they started to make their way back. Meanwhile, Luke could swear that Hux’s cum was leaking out of his ass and freezing to his bare legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is REALLY why you shouldn't have sex in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit some smut into this chapter, but I , I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I just wanted a sick and broken Luke I guess. AND HEY, Kylo's here, I mean briefly but he still shows up.

After their rendezvous outside, the rest of the two men’s day was filled with hot shower sex, a hot meal, and the two going to their warm bed for more sex. Luke fell asleep that night feeling strange. Over the long time he had now been with Hux he had grown accustomed to spending long days just being fucked by the man, but this feeling was defiantly different. His head ached, his body was sore, he could feel his nose begin to get stuffed up, and he even felt quite nauseous. Throughout the night, all he wanted to do was go to the bathroom and throw up, but sadly someone’s arm was held tightly around his waist.

It took some time but Luke finally fell asleep once again. 

The next he woke up, he was in his large bed alone. Hux had probably already left to perform his daily duties as Emperor. He whimpered when he felt the same as he did during the night. Maybe even worst. Luke slowly got out of the bed and went to put on some warmer clothes, seeing as his body was strangely cold and clammy. With an oversized sweater and sleep pants, Luke shuffled to the sitting area so he could get ready to spend his day on the couch like he usually did. Once there, Luke could feel a headache coming on, then he felt hot, then a stream of coughs left his throat. 

Oh no.  
  
Luke couldn’t believe he had gotten sick. He hadn’t gotten sick since he was a young boy on Tatooine. Then even it wasn’t that bad. Maybe the occasional sunstroke from working too hard on the moisture farm, but nothing like this. He felt terrible, oh maker he felt awful.

Luke sluggishly made his way across the room and toward the blast door. He needed to get to the medical bay. There he would probably just need a bacta shot and maybe. . .

Luke quickly stopped. “What am I doing” Luke said out loud. 

He knew he wasn’t allowed out of Hux’s quarters without either the Emperor himself or at least his permission. Luke sighed and turned around. He figured he would just have to wait it out until Hux had returned to the room for the day, which could be anytime from lunch to dinner. 

He could almost feel his head getting hotter. 

He couldn’t do this. 

He couldn’t wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke was able to open the blast door easily. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he slowly shuffled along the corridor with bare feet. His arm was sliding against the smooth metal walls as support. Luke had a sudden urge to press his head into the cool metal, anything to comfort his burning fever.

It didn’t take long for Luke to discover that he had no fucking idea where he was going. The base was huge, with long maze like corridors that led to nowhere. Luke leaned against the wall panting, his eyes on the floor. That is when a pair of shiny white armored boots stopped in front of him. He looked up to see the helmet of a Stormtrooper. “Your Highness, What are you doing out of your quarters?”

Luke opened his mouth to say something but a stream of coughs left his mouth. “Please. Could you escort me to the med bay” Luke squeaked out with all his energy.  Before he knew it the Stormtrooper was nodding and leading the way, at a slow pace so Luke didn’t have to exert himself too much. Luke secretly wished the trooper would of picked him up and carried him, but he knew if he did he would have Hux to deal with. Him and his stupid no touching rule.

Upon arriving to the medical center, he was met with all eyes on him. He did probably look strange, in his oversized sleep attire to the blanket wrapped around him. He sniffled and looked around at all the officers and troopers within the facility. Many were having wounds taken care of, some were just getting check ups. He didn’t need his force abilities to tell that some of the stares he was getting were filled with lust and attraction. Without his Emperor, a lot of them could probably get away with touching the young consort.  One of the main nurses saw who had just walked through the door and quickly made her way over to Luke. She knew if she didn’t tend to him Hux would blame her admittedly. “Your Highness, are you alright? What can we do for you?!” Quickly two other nurses came by, one taking his blanket and the other escorting him to another room. 

This new room was bland and dark, but was much quieter than out in the actual medical bay. Luke made his way over to the bed sitting in the middle of the room where he went to lay down. That is when he noticed the Stormtrooper from earlier had followed him into the room.

The trooper contrasted with the room so well. His white armor against the black walls of the room. He only gulped and kneeled, “Um. Sorry to intruded, but . . . Well. . . would you like me to tell the Emperor of your status”

Luke really couldn’t think at the moment. His head was buzzing and dripping of sweat. He glanced at the Stormtrooper and only nodded. Next he watchedas the Stormtrooper quickly stood and then left, probably to the throne room where Hux was currently at. Luke could only curl in on himself in the hard and uncomfortable medical bed. The room had so much intimidating medical equipment. He could feel himself wanting to drift off when the nurses came back into the room, along with two medical droids. Luke personally thought that such a large number of staff members were not necessary but of course, its probably what Hux would have wanted.

While one nurse took his temperature, another was inserting a needle into his arm. The two medical droids were checking his vitals and taking his blood. The main nurse was asking Luke questions about how he was feeling, what was wrong, and about any activities or food that could of brought forth this illness. Luke’s face heat up as he explained what he and Hux had done the following day outside. All three nurses’ faces had started to blush as Luke continued his story. The main nurse just nodded and typed away at a holopad. After that was done she turned and left, followed by the other nurses, leaving Luke alone with the two medical droids.

When left alone, Luke took the opportunity to get some sleep. He curled in on his side and closed his eyes. 

Falling asleep was never so easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke was awoken to the sounds of yelling. He opened one eye to see Hux standing there, one had on his hip with the other pointed at Luke. He was not facing him though, instead looking down on the three nurses from earlier, now with terrified looks on their faces. Luke had no idea how long he was sleeping, but he did still feel awful and tired. 

The Jedi now regretted telling the Stormtrooper to get Hux. This was his fault. He should of known the man would be angry. Well Luke thought he was going to be angry at his consort, blaming a shitty immune system or something of that nature to why he got sick. But now he just felt guilty as he watched Hux yell at the poor nurses.

“Have you three idiots found out what is wrong with him! He could be dying! And you are just scurrying around helping troopers! Replacements! My consort should be your number one priority!” Hux shouted. 

The nurses were pleading apologies while one stepped forward handing Hux her holopad, probably with Luke’s diagnosis on it. He snatched the holopad from the girl’s hand and took a seat near Luke’s bed. Hux skimmed the pad to find that Luke had a branch of influenza. Being subjected to the cold for so long made Luke's body more susceptible to getting the virus. It was not marked as highly contagious and that it could be cared for with simple injections of bacta for a short period of time. Hux sighed in relief. That is when Luke began to cough, alerting the people in the room that he was now wide awake. The nurses quickly went to his side and began to quickly ask him if he needed anything. 

More blankets? Water? A back massage? Your pillows fluffed? Are you hungry? Something cold for your head?

Luke felt dizzy from all their talking and looked to Hux for help. The tall ginger scowled and stood tall once again, hands behind his back. “Nurses, I would like to take my consort back to our quarters now. . . “

Hux was quickly cut off by one nurse, who had to be quite brave to talk “But you can’t! He should stay here so he can be probably cared for.”

Before Hux could yell at the the stupid idiotic imbecile of a nurse, Luke quickly spoke up, hoping to save the poor girl’s life.

“I know it’s probably better that I stay here, but I would definitely be more comfortable in my own quarters if you wouldn’t mind. I mean you could probably bring some medical supplies into the room ya’ know. Or like a nurse could probably come and give me bacta shots when I need them.” Luke spoke in a soft voice. Mostly for the sore throat he was forming from all the coughing he was doing. 

Before he knew it, he could hear the nurses whispering to each other, sometimes glancing over to the Emperor and then back to his consort. Whisper. Emperor. Consort. This went on for a while until they were simply nodding, agreeing to Luke’s idea.

Before Luke could sigh in relief that he was getting out of the terrifying med-bad and that uncomfortable bed, Hux was picking him up.

“Please bring all needed medical supplies to our quarters. You may set them up around the main room’s bed. I will have an entrance code for the room sent to your holopad, now good day. Hopefully next time something like this happens, you won’t be so useless.” Hux said quickly, not wanting to waste his time with these nurses any longer.

He adjusted Luke so he had his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist, head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck, and Hux’s hands supporting Luke’s ass. If it was seen by someone walking by, it would appear to be an intimate gesture. 

The two walked together the long distance back to their shared quarters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as Hux laid him down into their large black fur covered bed. He tried to cover his mouth as another attack of coughs left his throat. Hux pulled the covers over the sniffling boy and sighed. He squatted down at the edge of the bed and began to stroke the blonde’s soft golden hair. If Luke had enough energy he would of flinched away, but the way the ginger’s lanky fingers rubbed is scalp was almost relaxing. “I am very sorry that you have gotten sick my beloved” Hux said in a low drawn out tone.

Luke knew this tone well. Hux usually used it when he was trying to be sentimental with Luke, or overly affectionate. Usually, Luke would gag at the tone. Hate every second of it, but right now, with a sore body, and the worst headache of his life, he really didn’t mind the affection, even if it could possibly be fake. He just turned toward the Emperor and curled into the bed.

The two of them just stared at each other. Luke’s sad blue eyes into Hux’s emotionless green ones. The staring stopped when Hux stood up to his full stature.

“I guess I should be leaving now. I have work I need to atten-” Hux started, but was cut off when a hand gripped his wrist. His eyes went to shock looking down at Luke. There he was, trying to keep Hux in place within a weak hold.

“Please. P-p-please will you hold me. They said it wasn’t contagious, and I just. . . . I just w-want to be held please. Or you could just lay with me. That would be just as nice.” A sniffling Luke pleaded, almost feeling like crying from how awful he felt. He felt so weak at that moment, he didn’t know what came over him. He half buried his face within the fur blanket, ashamed. The blonde was used to succumbing to whatever Hux had to throw at him, but at this moment, all Luke wanted and more was to have someone to hold him, make him feel just a tiny bit better. Even if that someone was Emperor Hux.

Hux licked his chapped lips. He had to admit, the way that Luke was begging was quite a turn on. He would of loved to fuck Luke right there, but he didn’t want to risk his health just to pleasure himself. So instead he slowly began to strip of his greatcoat, pants and over shirt, leaving him shirtless in his black briefs. He strode over to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. The second besdt thing to fucking the smaller male, was just getting to hold him.

Luke sighed and got comfortable within the bed as Hux laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around his consort’s waist. This position quickly changed as Luke shifted so he was facing Hux. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and rested his head upon his shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you” He mumbled into the shoulder, feeling so much better with the comforting presence of another human.

Hux could almost feel his heart begin to flutter. He couldn't believe what was happening. His consort was finally so broken. Luke needed him. Need. He could feel himself harden at the thought but he put away the idea of pleasure and simply started to rub Luke’s back. “Shhhh. There There. I’m here. Don’t worry. I won’t leave. I will make you feel better very soon.”

The Emperor just rubbed his nose through the shorter man’s hair, relishing in the scent until Luke drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, within the holding cells of the Starkiller, Kylo Ren sat on the metal floor feeling tired, hungry, and quite bored. 

He was getting pretty used to all the “punishments” he had to endure while being held in captivity. All of which typically centered around Luke. Most of the time it would be to watch Hux perform some sort of sexual act on the young Jedi. Sometimes he would punish Luke in front of him, doing so until he was a moaning sniffling mess, leading Kylo to be aroused with no way of satisfaction. These types of punishments were going on so often so when they stopped, he was starting to get concerned. He knew Hux had been gone for a while, but he swore the man was back by now. The brunette was starting to miss seeing his uncle, even in their situation. 

Everyday a Stormtrooper would bring him his meal. Something bare and almost inedible, but Kylo accepted it all the same. Occasionally, the trooper would be quite talkative. Kylo would do everything in his power to spark up a conversation. This was no different for today. Kylo was currently trying to slurp down his daily gruel, looking up through his thick eyelashes at the soldier in white. “You must be smart. Know everything about what is happening on this ridiculous base. Tell me, where is the Emperor” Kylo said with a smirk. The amount of confidence he had, even in the position he was in had to be a trait from his father. 

Even with his force binders on, Kylo could tell the soldier was thinking, thinking of what to say. To be honest, to lie, to just walk away saying nothing. Luckily for Kylo, most Stormtroopers were idiots with too much going on in their minds, always needing a place to vent. The Stormtrooper under his modulated helmet “He is either currently in his throne room or with his consort.”

So the red haired man was on the base. So why hasn’t he visited him Kylo thought. Did he get bored of punishing him. What if this was his punishment, not being able to see Luke. He did have to admit, he did miss him dearly. “And his Lord’s Consort? Where is he now?” Kylo asked with a raised brow. Now he was just interrogating the man.

The soldier audible gulped. This led Kylo’s heart to race. Had something happened to Luke? 

“He. . . He has become very sick. The Emperor is doing all in his power to help him.” The Stormtrooper answered quickly and before Kylo could ask him anymore questions, he was gone. 

Kylo continued to sit in the dark cell. Sick? How sick? Was he dying? Did Hux do this? That bastard. That slimy man probably caused this somehow. Kylo felt sick himself thinking of his uncle, so frail and weak, no access to the force, his body shutting down. 

All he wanted at that moment was to get out and take care of his former master, the same way he did when Kylo was young. If they weren’t here. If they were anywhere else, Kylo would make him a hot soup the same way he did for Kylo when he was just a boy. He would hold his aching head. He rub bacta on his aching limbs and cuddle him to sleep. Kylo could feel his arousal growing at the thought of holding Luke, even if he was sick. 

Most of all Kylo wished he could reach out to the boy through the force. Hux that bastard. He was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but I'm unsure of what direction to go in :^(  
> (Any ideas of what to happen next are welcome omg)
> 
> Maybe one day I will add another chapter. But for now, Luke can just stay sick forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you shouldn't have sex in the snow


End file.
